From Witch to Warrior: Rubyheart's struggle
by AngiTats
Summary: The lake rose, killing many warriors-including Firestar's daughter. But the young witch Ruby's life changes abruptly when she finds herself out of Hogwarts and in a forest. HPotter crossover. After DR, but NO spoilers! T for safety. Suck at sums... sorry.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIEANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**Leader:** Firestar – _Handsome ginger tom_

**Deputy:** Graystripe – _Long haired gray tom_

**Apprentice:**Rubypaw

**Medicine** **cat:** Leafpool – _Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**Apprentice:** Jayfeather

**Warriors:**

Sandstorm – _Pale ginger she-cat_

**Apprentice:**Frostpaw

Stormfur – _Dark gray tom with amber eyes_

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Cloudtail – _Long haired white tom_

Ferncloud – _Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes_

Ashfur –_ Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes_

**Apprentice:** Meltpaw

Sorreltail _– Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes_

Birchfall – _Light brown tabby tom_

Berrytail

Poppyfrost

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Icefrost

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw - _Jet-black tom with faint tabby stripes and amber eyes. (Ravenpaw/Princess)_

Frostpaw_ - White she-cat with gray striped tail and blue eyes (Ravenpaw/Princess)_

Meltpaw - _Dark tabby tom with white paws and green eyes_

Rubypaw - _Fiery ginger she-cat with hazel eyes_

**Queens:**

Brightheart (Kits of Cloudtail: Skykit, Rosekit)

Whitewing (Kits of Birchfall: Redkit, Dawnkit)

Cinderfur (Kit of Berrytail: Silverkit)

Brook (Pregnant with Stomfur's kits)

Daisy


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue **

** A tortoiseshell she**-cat peered into the depths of a body of still water, so still that had her eyes not been open she could have been sleeping. A large white tom padded silently up to her.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"Great trouble… I'm not sure if they can—" she was cut off by a black and white tom with a long tail.

"Of course they can." he said gently.

The tortoiseshell shook her head. "But how will they do it?"

A gray she-cat trotted over to them. "Look deeper; you'll see the answer," she said impatiently, her yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

The she-cat did as she said, then drew back abruptly. "A stranger?" she mewed quietly.

The white tom nodded. "The great leaders have spoken. The gem will bring us back together."

"But how will she find the way?" a large gray tom wondered.

"We will have to send one of our own." decided a blue-gray she-cat. She turned to a jet-black tom with cloudy blue eyes. "Cresentstar, would you do the honors?"

The tom hesitated, then turned and padded away.

The white tom turned to the blue-gray she-cat. "Will you send a sign?"

She shook her head. "The fire will find her when she comes."

**Ruby**

** Ruby crouched in the **undergrowth, scared out of her mind. The scent glands on the roof of her mouth warned her of an unfamiliar, hostile animal near her. She crept out of her hiding place as quietly as possible and realized that the acrid smell was not a cat at all, but a black and white animal just larger than her that was nosing in the grass a few fox-lengths ahead of her. Deciding she was done hiding, she gave a loud screech and propelled herself at the creature, which turned at once, preparing to fight back.

**Firestar**

Firestar raced along the familiar forest paths, insomnia keeping him awake. The few moments of sleep he'd gotten had been hampered by a dream of running along this very path, heading toward the Great Oak. He hoped this was what StarClan wanted him to do.

Hearing the sounds of a battle ahead of him, he skidded to a halt, scenting an unfamiliar cat and… badger! Different clan or not, no cat deserved to die at the claws of a wretched creature like that. He began to run and stopped once again, far enough away he wouldn't be noticed, but close enough to realize the cat in front of him did not need his help. She had already driven the badger to the ground with stunning speed and accuracy.

Firestar watched as the young she-cat delivered a final blow. Not enough to kill the animal, but one to win the battle which sent the badger scampering away into the undergrowth. As she stood in victory, she looked just like his daughter, and Firestar felt the familiar pang of grief when he thought of Squirrelflight.

He parted his jaws to drink in the she-cat's scent. She was not from any of the clans, and not a rouge or loner, but there was a strong sense of Twolegs on the cat that had just noticed the noble leader.

"Peace, young one," Firestar meowed softly when the she-cat bristled in fear. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. What brings you to my territory?" The she-cat stayed silent, her bright green eyes wide and confused. "Well," he began patiently. "Who are you, than?"

"Ru… Ruby Harten," she stuttered.

"You seem young to have received your warrior name," he shook his head. "Well, Rubyheart, what clan do you belong to?"

"Clans?" Rubyheart looked even more puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"No? Are you a kittypet, then?" Firestar asked. "I mean… housecat?"

She shook her head.

"Who are you, then?"

"I… don't know,"

_A/N: If you can guess all the cats in the first part, you get a... Squirrelflight plushie!_


	3. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

**Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Ruby watched with satisfaction as her dueling partner James' wand flew out of his hand. She grinned, reaching up nonchalantly to catch it.

"Oh, well done, Miss Harten!" exclaimed Professor Tristan. He continued over the bell as students packed away their books and wands were stowed away in robes. "All the rest of you, practice the spell over the weekend and we'll work on Patronuses on Monday. Class dismissed." An excited murmur rippled throughout the classroom, and third-year Gryffindors made their way to Potions.

"Some class, huh Ruby?" said Ruby's best friend Rose Granger-Weasley, catching up with her. "I think you're the first to show up James Potter!"

Ruby glowed with pride, beaming at her friend. "You did pretty well too,"

"Well, it wasn't a fair pairing; Professor Trenton put me with Scorpius Malfoy!"

Ruby just laughed, unable to push down the little feeling telling her that she was beginning to like the grandson of one of Lord Voldemort's strongest supporters. But, she reminded herself, that was a long time ago, and Voldemort was gone, wasn't he? She flipped the thought over her shoulder with her hair and walked in silence the rest of the way.

"Welcome to Potions, everyone, my name is Professor Cresstar." A smooth male voice that reminded Ruby of flowing water sounded from a dark corner of the dungeon. "Your regular teacher, Professor Slughorn, is ill, so I will be taking over class for today." He stepped forward. Ruby barely stifled a gasp when she saw the speaker's eyes. They were a strange blue color, and he had no pupils at all

"He's _blind?_" Ivy hissed.

"I suppose so," Ruby whispered back.

"Today you'll be making a transmorphing potion, which will cause the drinker to take the form of any one animal, but just until they consciously wish to change back. The recipe is on page 155. You have one hour… begin."

Ruby flicked the pages until she got to the correct one. Twenty minutes later she nearly jumped out of her skin when the soft voice of Professor Cresstar spoke behind her.

"Are you sure you want to put in that much bicorn horn in, Miss Harten?" he asked.

"N-no," she whispered. Slightly daunted by the fact that he knew exactly what she was doing, she brushed some of the powder back into the little bowl and put the rest in her bubbling cauldron.

At the end of one hour, the professor called for them to stop. "I need one volunteer to come up and drink their potion." He turned his sightless eyes onto Ruby. "What about you, Miss Harten? Bring up a flask of your potion."

_How does he know I'm here? _Ruby nervously ladled her potion into a flask and walked up to the front of the room.

"That's it, don't be afraid, stand right in front of me, think of any animal, and… now."

The last word sounded so much like a cat's meow that that was all Ruby was thinking when she tipped the bottle in her hand. No… wait. She was a cat. What were _hands_? And what was she doing in a room that reeked of Twolegs? With a startled yowl, she wished with all of her heart that she could be anywhere but here.

She got her wish.

But what was that smell?

_A/N: I know it's short. The rest are WAY longer. I promise! Sooner you review, the sooner I update!  
_


	4. Chapter Two

_xxmeigetsuxx You're right! It's Spottedleaf, Tallstar, Stonefur, Bluestar, and Yellowfang, plus one new character! Thanks for reviewing! -Nichi  
_

**Chapter 2**

**ThunderClan**

"So you have no idea where you're from?

Ruby padded alongside a fiery ginger tom with such a noble air about him that she could not meet his eyes. "I'm sure Firestar," she looked around. "Er… where are we going?"

"To my camp," Firestar turned abruptly. "Rubyheart, I'm going to offer you something I haven't to any cat in a very long time.

Ruby nodded.

"Do you wish to join Thunderclan?"

Ruby blinked. Firestar had told her all about the four clans of wild cats around the lake, but she had no idea he was going to offer her a place in the clan. "I'm honored," she said, dipping her head. "But why me?"

"I saw you fight the badger, you were quick and accurate. There aren't many cats your age who could drive off a badger." He tipped his head to one side. "ThunderClan needs more warriors like you, many of our warriors drowned when the lake rose." Firestar hesitated. "How many moons are you?"

"Seven,"

"If you decide to join ThunderClan," Firestar began slowly. "You'd need a mentor to complete your training," He blinked. "So, what do you say? Will you join ThunderClan?"

Ruby thought for a moment. She didn't know how she got here, or where she lived before, and she loved the exhilaration of fighting the badger. She felt honored because of Firestar's offer, and she would need a place to stay.

"Thank you for your generous offer, Firestar," she dipped her head again. "I accept."

Firestar nodded. "In that case, we're at the main entrance to the camp," he meowed. "Which way is it?"

Ruby tasted the air. After a moment she nodded to her left. "There's a strong smell of cats that way."

"Correct. Follow me." Firestar turned and plunged headfirst into a gorse tunnel and Ruby followed without hesitation.

After a moment they reached a large clearing, and Ruby only had time to notice that the sun was just barely over the horizon before Firestar turned to her.

"I won't wake the Clan just yet, it's too early. I'll tell them just before the dawn patrol leaves." he turned away again in time to see a big gray tomcat push his way into the clearing.

"Firestar," he nodded respectfully.

"Good morning, Stormfur, did you sleep well?" asked Firestar.

"Yes, thanks," Stormfur turned curious blue eyes onto Ruby. "But who is this?"

"This is…" Firestar hesitated, reluctant to hail the young cat by a warrior name. "Ruby. She will be joining ThunderClan as an apprentice." he blinked fondly at Ruby. "She drove off a badger cub by herself."

Stormfur looked amazed. "When will you tell the Clan?"

"Right now," Firestar leapt up onto the ledge in front of them. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

As Ruby had failed to notice, half the Clan had already pushed their way out of their dens and into the clearing. Now the rest of the Clan joined and Ruby was surrounded by more cats than she had ever seen in her life.

"ThunderClan!" Firestar yowled. "What I am about to tell you I had trouble believing myself. Last night I could not sleep, so I went into the forest. When I reached the training hollow, I heard sounds of a battle and what I saw amazed me. This young cat," he paused as the entire Clan's eyes turned to Ruby. "This young cat was battling a badger cub. As I stood, watching in amazement, she drove the badger off without a scratch on her." Yowls of disbelief rose from the cats below him, but he silenced them with a flick of his tail. "Ruby, come forward."

Nervously, Ruby took a few paces closer to the Highledge.

"Do you accept my offer to become a ThunderClan apprentice?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, Firestar," Ruby mewed, trembling in excitement.

"Then from this day forward, until she has received her warrior name, this cat will be known as Rubypaw." Firestar hesitated for a moment. "Graystripe, you've been without an apprentice since Stormfur first left for RiverClan, and you did well with Brackenfur. You will mentor Rubypaw."

A huge gray tom with yellow eyes stepped up to Rubypaw. "Thank you for this honor, Firestar, I will do my best." he turned to Rubypaw and they touched noses.

"Well, Rubypaw, would you like to begin training now?" asked Graystripe as Firestar called the meeting to a close. "Or are you tired? It sounds as if you had a full night."

She shook her head. "I'm not tired, Graystripe." her paws were itching to race out into the forest, and she felt like she had waited for this moment all her life.

Graystripe purred in amusement. "Alright then, let me get some fresh-kill, and you go meet the other apprentices. We'll leave after that. They're over there," he flicked his tail to the left.

Rubypaw dipped her head respectfully to her new mentor and trotted off to where he had pointed to where she was immediately greeted by a pure white she-cat with green eyes.

"Hi, my name's Frostpaw!" she mewed. "It is true you drove off a _badger_?"

Rubypaw prickled in embarrassment. "It was really young," she protested.

"But that's so cool!" a jet-black apprentice had joined them. "No wonder Firestar picked Graystripe to be your mentor. He's the deputy, you know,"

Rubypaw shook her head. "No, I didn't know that,"

"I'm Blackpaw by the way, that's my mentor, over there." he flicked his tail to the gray tom Rubypaw had seen earlier. "Stormfur. He's Graystripe's son."

Rubypaw licked her chest fur as yet another apprentice padded over to the group.

"So what are you?" asked the sleek tabby tom reproachfully.

"What do you mean?" Rubypaw meowed, confused.

"I mean," he began, contempt dripping from his voice. "Are you a kittypet, rogue, what?"

Rubypaw shook her head. "I don't remember anything but the forest."

The cat snorted and stalked away, and Rubypaw looked from Blackpaw to Frostpaw, begging for and explanation.

"That's Meltpaw," Blackpaw meowed.

"Don't mind him, it just takes a while for him to warm up to you, that's all," Frostpaw assured her. "You'll be best friends by leaf-fall."

But, watching the dark apprentice pad away, Ruby couldn't help but feel that there were terrible things on the path he walked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One half moon after her arrival in the Clan, Rubypaw scrambled through the thorn tunnel and ran headfirst into a wall of black fur.

"Sorry, Blackpaw!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay," he tipped his head to one side. "Um… I asked Graystripe and he said it was alright if you and I went out hunting. If you want to, that is." He mewed this all in a very rushed manner, and Rubypaw had to stifle a purr.

"Sure!" She meowed enthusiastically. She couldn't think of anything she'd rather be doing, but she couldn't place this strange feeling inside her. It was a good feeling, which made her paws feel as light as air.

"Guess what?" Blackpaw meowed as they began walking away from camp. Without waiting for an answer, he blurted out, "This is my last hunt as an apprentice! Frostpaw and I are going to be warriors at sunhigh!"

"That's great!" Rubypaw licked his muzzle. "You really deserve it, both of you."

"Thanks," he purred. "That's why I asked to hunt with you, I know we'll bring back plenty of prey," he stopped suddenly, looking embarrassed again. "Mouse," he hissed, crouching down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Graystripe, what was that?"

Rubypaw was patrolling the WindClan border with her mentor and ThunderClan's newest warriors, Blackrain and Frostcloud, and she had just heard a loud screech coming from the direction of camp.

Graystripe turned, his yellow eyes wide. "That was Firestar's battle cry! Come on!"

As the patrol flew back to camp, Rubypaw's brain whirred with all the fighting moves Graystripe had taught her. "ShadowClan!" she heard Frostcloud spit as they reached the stone hollow. Graystripe yowled a challenge before they all plunged into the already raging battle.


	5. Chapter three

_**Okay, you know what? I've got 84 hits and three reviews. That doesn't add up. If you like the story and you want me to keep updating, review!**  
_

_**Inktounge58: No, no this takes place after Dark River, but I haven't even read anything past Sunset. There's no spoilers past there. To the best of my knowledge, no cat drowned in The Sight or Dark River. Thanks for reviewing!  
**_

**Chapter 3**

**After the Battle**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Exhausted and wincing, Rubypaw stood up from where she was lying licking her wounds and padded over to the Highledge where Firestar was waiting with Brook.

_Why is Brook up there? _She wondered vaguely. Rubypaw hadn't seen her in the battle, as she had kitted a quarter moon ago.

"ThunderClan, I have terrible news," the fiery leader began. "Brook, tell the Clan what you told me,"

Brook hesitated, the stepped forward. "I was hunting at the training hollow at sunrise this morning, when I heard a familiar voice," she paused. "After a moment, I realized it was Ashfur," Rubypaw chanced a glance at the flecked gray tom. He stood with his head high, but he was unable to conceal the stricken expression on his face. "I knew Meltpaw wasn't with him, so I wondered what he was doing there. As I got closer, I could smell ShadowClan, and I couldn't figure out who Ashfur could be talking to, but then I saw Russetfur." Brook's eyes darkened. "I couldn't really make out what he was saying, but it was something like, 'Come at sunhigh, Graystripe is sending out two patrols.' I didn't want him to see me, so I left after that." Brook drew herself up and glared down at Ashfur. "I'm convinced Ashfur is plotting with Russetfur! _He _arranged this assault!"

There was an outbreak of angry caterwauls, and Ashfur remained rigid, gazing unblinkingly at the mountain she-cat. Firestar had to raise his voice to be heard over the din.

"SILENCE!"" he turned to Brook. "Are you positive in what you say?"

Brook nodded. "I know what I heard,"

"Ashfur," Firestar stared down at the pale gray tom. "What do you have to say? This is a serious accusation."

"She's lying," Ashfur replied automatically. Stormfur hissed at him, but he paid no attention. "Don't ask me why, because I have no idea, but I… I haven't been in the training hollow all day,"

"Can anyone confirm that?" Firestar asked.

Seeing Ashfur look frantically around the hollow, Rubypaw was convinced Brook was telling the truth. "Meltpaw?" Ashfur called finally.

Icetalon stood up from where she was sitting next to Rubypaw. "Meltpaw was on patrol with me and Sandstorm at dawn," she sat back down nervously.

Firestar shook his head. "Can you account for your actions at dawn today, Ashfur?"

Without answering or hesitation, Ashfur stood and raced out of camp.

The leader blinked in surprise. "That was… well. Thank you, Brook, it appears you were correct. Ashfur is part of the reason you were attacked today. If you see him on our territory after sunset today, you may attack him as you would a rogue. He is no longer a part of ThunderClan." Firestar looked around as Brook leapt down from the Highledge. "Now, the last matter before I call this meeting to a close. Birchfall, come forward, please." he waited a moment as Birchfall padded to the Highledge from the back of the throng, his eyes as wide as full moons. "Meltpaw will need a new mentor, and I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. Birchfall, you have known great suffering. You lost your sister, your brother, and your father. It takes great courage and strength to bear so much grief, and I trust you to complete Meltpaw's training."

Rubypaw watched as Meltpaw and Birchfall touched noses and as Icetalon and Foxtail padded forward to congratulate their brother, but then her eyes were drawn back to Meltpaw.

Was that _anger_ she saw in his eyes?

_**A/N: I know it's short, but trust me, the next one is super long. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter four

**_A/N: Okay, so I now have 148 STINKIN' HITS for 7 reviews and 6 chapters, about half of those being for my ALLEGIANCES. That KINDA makes me FRUSTRATED in case you couldn't TELL. I'm thinking about stopping updating if I don't get some more reviews for this chapter!! If you like this story, as it seems a few people do, REVIEW!! --ahem-- Anyway, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by omitting the battle, but I tried, I did. I'll try again for next chapter to make up for it.  
_**

**_Skiya: Thanks for the tip, I guess this site doesn't allow stars. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**xxmeigetsuxx: That's okay, but no, for Run Away, it was not Ashfur that Yellowfang saw in the pool, just to clear that one up XD  
**_

**Chapter four**

**The Gathering and Blackrain's story**

"So, where do you come from?" Rubypaw meowed.

Rubypaw was sharing tongues with Blackrain on the sunhigh before the first gathering, the now familiar warm feeling enveloping her. The lake water had returned to its normal height in the greenleaf heat, so it was no longer 'suicide to use the island to gather' as Cloudtail put it. She and Blackrain had been told by Graystripe to rest, since they would be going.

Blackrain hesitated before answering her question with one of his own. "Have you heard the tales of Ravenpaw?" Rubypaw nodded, and he asked another. "And you know who Princess is?"

"She's Cloudtail's mother, right?"

"Yes. Well, Frostpelt and I are their kits," Rubypaw blinked in surprise as Blackrain continued. "Ravenpaw brought me and Frostpelt across the mountains when we were five moons old. He had named us for the Clan, and wanted us to grow up in the place where we would be strongest." he raised his head proudly. "I will honor my father's wishes and become the best warriors I can,"

Rubypaw purred, licking him between the ears. "Your father is a noble cat," she agreed. "I wish I could meet him,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night, Rubypaw jumped down from the tree-bridge, following Blackrain through the trees until they reached a small clearing with a large oak tree in the middle. Once again, she was surrounded by more cats than she had ever seen in her life. She could distinctly smell RiverClan and WindClan, but when were the sinister cats that were responsible for the stiffness in her hind leg?

"ShadowClan aren't here," Blackrain remarked, echoing her thoughts.

"Give hem time," meowed a voice behind them darkly. Rubypaw turned and immediately dipped her head to Graystripe. "Blackstar always challenges the rules. He'll probably be here any minute, yowling like he owns the forest." with a nod to the two friends, he padded off to join a blue-gray she-cat sitting just below the oak.

Sure enough, moments later, the stench of ShadowClan hit Rubypaw's nostrils and a big white tom with black paws leapt up onto the tree near Firstar, yowling for the meeting to start.

"He should have spoken to the other leaders first," grumbles Blackrain as Firestar gave the white tom a hard stare and the other leaders joined them. "But that's Blackstar for you," he sighed. "Onestar, the brown tabby, is WindClan's leader, and the only she-cat is Mistystar of RiverClan." Rubypaw recognized the bluish gray cat Graystripe had spoken to earlier. She knew that Mistystar's mother was Bluestar, the ThunderClan leader before Firestar. She was jolted out of her thoughts, however, by Blackstar's commanding meow.

"Cats of all Clans!" he was saying. "ShadowClan reports that ThunderClan are nothing less than fox-hearted badgers!"

All around the clearing, the warriors of ThunderClan leapt to their paws, yowling defiance at the leader, until Onestar waved his tail, calling for silence

"Thank you, Onestar," Blackstar meowed silkily. "Two dawns ago, the ThunderClan warrior Ashfur came to our camp, wounded and bleeding. Littlecloud nursed him back to health and he told us of how ThunderClan had cruelly driven him out for sympathizing with Russetfur on the border when she told him how our Clan has very little prey this greenleaf."

As more angry yowls echoed through the clearing, Rubypaw just barely heard Firestar meow, "If Ashfur told you that, he's lying! He left of his own free will after not being able to speak in own defense of Brook's accusation that he did much more than just sympathize,"

"Where is your proof?" and old brown tom spat, glaring at Blackstar.

"Prove me wrong," Blackstar meowed stubbornly.

"Coincidentally," Firestar began. "Two dawns ago, ThunderClan experienced an attack from ShadowClan. Ashfur was the only warrior uninjured from the battle."

"Explain that, Blackstar!" Blackrain muttered. Rubypaw purred in spite of the anger that had filled her at Ashfur.

"ThunderClan did not harm Ashfur," Firestar went on. "But if he is found on our territory we will not hesitate to drive him off,"

Blackstar, who had looked genuinely surprised at the news of an attack on ThunderClan, rearranged his expression to one of fury and defiance. "Ashfur has been formally accepted into ShadowClan," he spat. "And _ShadowClan_ knows how to mind boundaries, unlike some of you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mistystar demanded,

"It means none of _ShadowClan _are _HalfClan_." Blackstar growled at her.

"What happened to Tawnypelt?" yowled Frostpelt, but Blackstar was on a roll.

"As ShadowClan leader, I would never allow one of my warriors to mate with a cat of another Clan, especially not that Clan's _medicine cat_," Blackstar cast a glance at Onestar as he meowed this.

"What's he meowing about?" Rubypaw hissed in Blackrain's ear.

"Leafpool mated with Crowfeather of WindClan," he explained quietly. "For a long time the Clan didn't know, but Leafpool told them just before you arrived,"

Rubypaw's brain whirred. "But who are their--?"

"Enough!" Onestar yowled. Blackstar seemed to have struck a nerve. "The Gathering is used to discuss news _in peace_, not to throw stones,"

"You're right, Onestar," Firestar meowed, dipping his head to the tabby leader.

"We mustn't make StarClan angry," Mistystar agreed.

"Well, ShadowClan has nothing more to report," without another word, Blackstar scrambled down the tree and, with a sweep of his white tail, ShadowClan had left the clearing.

Firestar looked deeply troubled. "They shouldn't have left,"

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Onestar meowed diplomatically. "Err… does ThunderClan have anything to report?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we have a new addition to our Clan," Firestar meowed, nodding. "One half moon ago, I heard signs of a battle in our territory, and who did I see but that young cat there," Rubypaw's fur prickled in embarrassment as the eyes of every cat turned on her. "Rubypaw fought a young badger—and won. She is now an apprentice of ThunderClan," murmurs of surprise and appreciation sounded throughout the clearing as Firestar continued. "We also have two new warriors; Blackrain and his sister Frostpelt are now full warriors of ThunderClan," Blackrain sat up a little straighter when his name was called. "One other thing—Meltpaw has a new mentor, Birchfall," the young tom ducked his head in embarrassment to be called on as Fire stepped back, waving his tail for Onestar to speak.

"Thank you Firestar," Onestar began. "Whitetail's kits have reached their sixth moon. Silverpaw and Swiftpaw are here tonight as WindClan apprentices. Other than that, all is peaceful," Onestar looked inquisitively at Mistystar and she stepped forward.

"RiverClan also has new warriors," she meowed. "Runningbrook and her sister Amberclaw sit vigil in our camp tonight," she sat back down on the thick part of the branch.

"Well, if no cat has anything else to report, then I suppose we can call this Gathering to a close," Firestar meowed and the three remaining leaders scrambled down the tree.

As the cats dispersed, Rubypaw made to follow Blackrain out of the clearing, but then scented something. "What's Leafpool doing?" she wondered. She could pick out Jayfeather's dark pelt in the ThunderClan throng, so she couldn't think what the medicine cat was doing. Rubypaw smelled two different RiverClan scents, and crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"…had a dream!" a beautiful golden she-cat was saying.

"A dream?" Leafpool echoed. "Mothwing, do you mean… from StarClan?"

Mothwing nodded vigorously, her eyes shining. "Feathertail came to me," she mewed happily. "She said she's proud of me."

"But…" Leafpool hesitated. "This means you…"

"Believe in StarClan!" Mothwing finished for her, nodding.

"What made you start believing?" Leafpool asked.

"Whitefrost," Mothwing answered. "Seeing her believe in them with all her heart, and receive her true name, really made me realize that none of this would be possible without StarClan, we would have all starved in the old forest,"

Rubypaw turned and padded quietly away. She knew the golden she-cat was RiverClan's medicine cat, but why would it be any surprise that she believed in StarClan? Why would it be a surprise that _any_ Clan cat believed? She raced over the tree-bridge and back to the group that was moving at a stead pace to ThunderClan camp, hoping no cat had noticed her disappearance.


	7. Chapter five

_**Shadowed Horizon: I explain everything in the next chappie, and thanks for the tip about Frostcloud. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to change it!**_

_**xxmeigetsuxx: Again, you'll find out in chapter 6!**_

_**This chapter is a bit different than I intended it to be, because when I left my fanfic book at Borders, I seem to have lost two very vital pages that were falling out. So sorry, but thanks so much for reviewing!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Grief**

"Where did you vanish to?" Rubypaw winced as Brackenfur fell back to walk in step with her.

"I wanted to go see something I'd noticed earlier," She lied quickly.

"Okay," Rubypaw could tell the older warrior didn't believe her. "Just tell some cat next time,"

Rubypaw dipped her head. "Sorry, Brackenfur,"

The ginger tom nodded and sped back up to the front, and Rubypaw was left alone with her thoughts, until a loud screech disturbed them. "Firestar?" she heard Sandstorm meow warily. The fiery leader nodded.

"Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Blackrain, Brackenfur, and Rubypaw, Come with me. We have to get back to camp. The rest of you, stay with the elders!" The cats Firestar had named raced forward behind their leader. Worried but determined not to show it, Rubypaw padded along side Blackrain, their pelts brushing together.

As they approached the thorn tunnel, a familiar and unwelcome reek hit Rubypaw's scent glands. "ShadowClan?" Blackrain hissed. "Again?" Rubypaw narrowed her eyes and followed Blackrain into the clearing.

The returning cats threw themselves into the battle. Rubypaw was immediately jumped on by Rowanclaw. She screeched in pain as the huge warrior raked his claws across her, then suddenly, the weight lifted, and she scrambled away, turning to see Cloudtail locked in battle with the ShadowClan warrior. Rubypaw turned and leapt in front of a gray tabby apprentice.

"This is not your place!" she hissed, slashing her claws across his muzzle. The younger cat howled in pain and turned to flee. Rubypaw bit down hard on his tail as he scampered away. Rubypaw straightened up in satisfaction only to be overcome by anger when she recognized the flecked gray pelt of Ashfur, crouched on one side of the clearing. With a furious yowl, she propelled herself at him along with another ThunderClan cat.

"Ashfur!" growled Frostcloud as he dodged one of her blows. "You shame yourself and ShadowClan every day you live. How dare you come here?"

"To kill the cat that drove me out!" he hissed, leaping over them and dashing toward a brown she-cat.

It was Brook.

_**Ooh, a cliffie! No, I'm not that mean.**_

"NO!" came the collective meow of Rubypaw, Frostcloud, and Firestar. "Brook, look out!" Rubypaw called, launching herself at the traitorous gray blur. Running at full pelt she still couldn't stop Ashfur from pouncing on the mountain she-cat.

"Brook!" Stormfur howled, slashing his claws against the last ShadowClan cat in the clearing, but another flecked gray cat bounded up and pulled Ashfur off of Brook.

"You!" came Ashfur's angry growl.

Ferncloud spat in fury and battered her brother's belly with her claws. It seemed the whole of ThunderClan was advancing on Ashfur, with Stormfur in the front.

"Stop it! Stop everything!" Firestar's commanding yowl came from beneath the Highledge. "Stormfur, help Ferncloud hold that traitor down," he spat, "while I think what to do with him."

Stormfur bounded forward and pinned himself across Ashfur's hindquarters. Rubypaw knew how hard it must have been for the gray tom not to attack the cat that openly had tried to kill his mate.

"Rubypaw, check on Brook," Firestar meowed.

The ginger apprentice padded up to the young brown tabby who was laying ominously still in the dirt. Rubypaw nosed Brook's fur gently. "Brook, are you alright?" she mewed softly. "Brook?" Rubypaw gently moved the tabby paw away from the mountain she-cat's face and gasped, "Great StarClan!"

_**A/N: Okay, maybe I am that mean.  
**_


	8. Chapter six

_**A/N: Okay, due to the reviews I got, the hiatus is officially over!! However, as anyone I replied to will know, I've started college and am taking the max amount of units, so updates are going to be very slow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and here's (I think) the most info-packed chapter yet... and the fate of Brook. (Ooh boy XD)**_

"Leafpool, come quickly!" Rubypaw yowled. Even as Leafpool bounded up, a bundle of herbs in her jaws, blood was seeping out of Brook's left eye. Motioning for Rubypaw to back off, Leafpool crouched over Brook, sniffing her eye and her flank where Ashfur had drawn his claws. "Will she live?' Rubypaw asked worriedly.

"With StarClan's guidance, I can save her," Leafpool hesitated. "But I'm not sure about her eye. You can go now, we can't move her yet."

Rubypaw turned her attention back to where Firestar was still looking at Ashfur with disgust in his eyes, and Ashfur was glaring at… her? Wondering vaguely what she'd done to make Ashfur hate her personally, Rubypaw felt Blackrain pad up to her and look on in silence as the traitorous gray tom spoke.

"Well?" he spat "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Surprisingly, Firestar looked at Stormfur. "I think this is your choice. Remember that whatever you decide, he deserves it."

Stormfur glared down at Ashfur. "What you deserve is to die," he hissed. "But ThunderClan cats don't kill. "Firestar, this is not my right. I cannot decide the fate of this traitor,"

The leader dipped his head. "Very well," he raised his voice. "Ashfur, you _will_ leave ThunderClan alone. If not, we _will_ kill you. Is that understood?"

Ashfur spat.

"Stormfur, Ferncloud, let him up,"

The two gray cats backed cautiously away from the other tom, who struggled to his paws and, without a word, raced out of camp. For a moment, the entire Clan seemed to gaze at the spot where he vanished into the thorns, and then Stormfur swung around and padded over to Leafpool, murmuring something in her ear that Rubypaw didn't catch, and anyway, she was distracted by Blackrain nuzzling her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he meowed softly.

She nodded. "I think so, I didn't fight much," she waited as Jayfeather padded up to her.

"You're fine. You got lucky, both of you," he mewed after he had given both her and Blackrain a thorough sniffing. "You don't need to be treated," he padded on.

"I'm glad you're okay," Blackrain purred. Rubypaw started to respond, but couldn't stifle a huge yawn, at which Blackrain's affectionate purr turned into an amused one. "We should go to bed," he suggested.

Rubypaw nodded and, meowing goodnight, padded off to the apprentice den, where she fell asleep immediately.

She awoke abruptly what seemed like a few moments later from a gentle prod in her flank. "You'd better have a _very _good reason for waking me up," she meowed irritably, opening her eyes. What she saw was not the apprentice den and Blackrain, as she'd expected, but a vast clearing and two cats she didn't recognize were looking warmly down at her.

"Who are you?" she meowed, scrambling to her paws. "Where am I?"

"Dear one, do not fear," meowed the one on the right, a bluish-gray she-cat with a battle-scarred muzzle. "You are walking with StarClan just now,"

At this, Rubypaw's eyes widened in shock and fear. "But… Jayfeather told me I was okay… am I dead?"

The other, a big white tomcat, purred amusedly. "Not at all, Rubypaw, you're just dreaming,"

"I am Bluestar," the she-cat mewed. "I was ThunderClan's leader before Firestar, and before the Clans came to the lake,"

"I'm Whitestorm." the tom added. "I served as Firestar's deputy in the last moons of my life,"

"You must come with us now," Bluestar meowed turning around and preparing to run. "We have much to tell you,"

Feeling as if her paws were as light as air, Rubypaw raced alongside the StarClan warriors until they reached a large pool on the other side of the clearing. "Look there," Bluestar murmured, gesturing with her paw.

Gazing into the pool, Rubypaw recognized the now familiar stone hollow. The only difference was the cat atop the Highledge. It was a fiery ginger cat, but it was a she-cat.

"Rubypaw, do you know who you are?" Whitestorm asked.

_What an odd question. _"I'm Rubypaw, apprentice warrior of ThunderClan," she replied proudly.

"Let me rephrase that: Do you know who you _were_?" The white warrior looked at her seriously. "Before you joined ThunderClan, I mean,"

_Oh._ "No," she answered.

"You have no recollection at all?" Bluestar prompted. Rubypaw shook her head and Bluestar looked up into the trees. "Ah, there you are, I wondered if you'd forgotten,"

As Rubypaw watched, a jet-black tom with cloudy blue eyes padded into the clearing. "How could I possibly forget?" he asked gravely. Without waiting for an answer, he addressed Rubypaw. "Look into the water, Ruby,"

She did so, and couldn't stifle a hiss of surprise when she was confronted by the face of a Twoleg. "What in StarClan's name is _that _doing there?" she looked closer. "And… why does it look familiar?"

"That's your brother, Ruby," the new tom explained. "You were a Twoleg before you joined ThunderClan,"

"What?" she exclaimed, looking from Bluestar to Whitestorm as if waiting for one of them to contradict the other cat.

"You were a Twoleg," he repeated. "Just like me," he flicked his tail over her ears and suddenly she was lying on her back as a human, looking up at who she recognized now as…

"Professor Cresstar?" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What's going on? Why… what's going on?!" she repeated, unable to voice her confusion any other way.

"There was a prophecy regarding you… You were sent to the forest as cat to help ThunderClan overcome a great darkness in the very near future," Professor Cresstar explained. "That potion you drank—it should be coming back to you now—was able to turn you into the first animal you thought of. After you were a cat, I used what little magic I could to teleport you to ThunderClan's territory. Firestar did the rest."

"But… what can I do? What could be worse that Ashfur's treachery?" Rubypaw was slowly turning back into a cat, but she was no less confused.

"There are many things worse," Bluestar told her. "But you will find the way."

"Have courage, young one," Whitestorm purred. "We will be watching you all the way,"

Suddenly, a new voce sounded in her ears. "Hey, Rubypaw! What do you think you are, a hedgehog?" Blackrain's teasing voice woke her, and her eyes flew open. "Finally, you're up. "Graystripe wants you to go with me and Frostcloud on a hunting patrol. If you can stop hibernating, that is,"

With a good-natured growl, Rubypaw took a playful swipe at his ear. "Let's go!" she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by all that she'd just learned, and she was contemplating on whether or not she should even tell Firestar. _No, he'll tell me it was just a dream,_ she decided. _I won't say anything until I know for sure._ Rubypaw rose and followed Blackrain out into the hollow where Graystripe came up to her.

"You can eat first if you want, Rubypaw," he offered

"Thanks, Graystripe, but I'm not that hungry," she replied as Frostcloud joined them.

Her mentor nodded. "Well, if you're sure, then you three… just bring back as much prey as you can, alright? Don't go looking for trouble though… StarClan know we've had more than our share of that,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The little patrol returned at sunhigh, jaws laden with prey, and Rubypaw could hear every cat meowing excitedly. Apparently, Firestar had just called a meeting.

"What's going on?" she asked the nearest cat—Brackenfur—after laying her catch on the pile.

"Firestar is going to name Brightheart's kits apprentices," he explained, his eyes gleaming. "That's them over there," he nodded to the center of the hollow, where Rubypaw could see the ginger-and-white she-cat sitting proudly next to her two kits, her tail curled around her paws. Her kits had been groomed until their pelts shone, one was identical to her, and the other was a tabby with a white chest and paws.

"Who will be their mentors?" Rubypaw wondered out loud.

"You'll see in a moment," Blackrain replied, his eyes glittering.

"ThunderClan, we welcome two new apprentices today," Firestar meowed, his voice echoing around the hollow. "Skykit, come forward," the little tabby kit took a few nervous paces toward the Highledge. "From this day on, until he has received his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Skypaw. Brackenfur, you have shown you are patient and a worthy mentor. I trust you will pass on all you know to Skypaw,"

Looking a little embarrassed, the ginger tom stepped forward and touched noses with the newly named Skypaw, and then Firestar beckoned to the other kit and renamed her Rosepaw. He hesitated before naming her mentor.

"Blackrain," Rubypaw barely stifled a gasp. "Though you are a young warrior, your skills are unquestionable. You have proven yourself to be a warrior of courage and loyalty, do your best to teach Rosepaw the same,"

Blackrain approached Rosepaw and touched noses with her before he meowed, "I will, Firestar, I swear that by StarClan,"

Right after Firestar called the meeting to a close, Meltpaw called to the new apprentices. "Skypaw, Rosepaw, come with me!" The two young cats looked up at their mentors, who nodded, and scampered off. After that Rubypaw playfully swiped Blackrain's ear with claws sheathed. "You never told me Firestar picked you!" she meowed happily.

Blackrain licked her between the ears. "I know, I wanted it to be a surprise," he hesitated. "I'm going to take Rosepaw out training later… do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to," she purred in response, twining her tail with his. For a moment this contented her, but then she remembered her dream and the task that now lay ahead of her.

_What in… their name… do they expect me to do?_

_**A/N: Okay, everyone should know: I **_**was_ going to kill Brook, but I thought that would be too mean and would drive 'ol Stormy off the edge... I'm not a mean person!! Hope you enjoyed, R&R!!_**


	9. Chapter seven

"No!" The screech sounded through all the forests of StarClan. Birds took off from the branches of trees and squirrels hurried into their tree homes as Yellowfang's eyes blazed at Crescentstar. "She has-HAD-a life outside the clans, you know!"

"As did I," he replied calmly, not even flinching at Yellowfang's vehement fury. "I gave up my life as a wizard, a skilled one at that, because the Clans-not just ThuderClan-needed me. It was my destiny, and I had no choice but to follow it."

"Lies! You did have a choice, you always had a choice!" the fury in her eyes faded, giving way to sorrowful longing as she gazed down at the pool in front of her, watching the ginger apprentice walking so close to her warrior companion that their pelts brushed together. "You know as well as I that any being can change their destiny, be they cat or twoleg. But you've made her choice for her. There's no way she'll turn back now, because she fell in love with Blackrain. Because she doesn't know all of what is to come..." her voice broke, and she trailed off.

"Dear Yellowfang," Crescentstar murmured. "I see the regret in your mind. I know why you greive for what hasn't happened. But as you say, she can change what you see." he flicked his tail once, and the scenery around them faded to become a long pathway with thick forest on either side, the hard-packed dirt dimpled with pawprints. There was one set that went all the way down and ended abruptly at a pile of tiny red stones, glittering almost like blood in the moonlight. But just before that, another set veered off into the trees. The end of the path was so shadowed by trees that Yellowfang couldn't see how it ended, but she could hear the happy mewlings of kits.

"Could it really be true, Crescentstar?" Yellowfang breathed, hardly daring to hope.

"It could," he flicked his tail again and the paths disappeared, changing back to the pool that now showed the cats hunting in the forest with the warrior's apprentice. "But she must follow the her heart, remember that the right thing is not always easy..."

The last words he said echoed through the trees as Yellowfang's angry cry had done, but this time not disturbing anything but the leaves on the top most branches. It echoed so far that Rubypaw, crouched in the undergrowth tracking a rather plump mouse, heard it inside her head. Dazed, she put her paw down a little too hard, sending a warning to the tiny animal who barely lifted its head before it scampered off.

"Fox dung!" she meowed, chasing after it without hesitation. Out of nowhere, her path was blocked by two white-and-tabby paws, slamming down on the mouse's tail then killing it with a swift blow to the neck.

"Gotcha!" Rosepaw meowed triumphantly, kicking dirt over the catch.

"Nice one," Rubypaw purred, trying to hide her own frustration and not begrudge the younger apprentice a well-caught victory.  
Rosepaw's eyes glowed with pride. "Hunting as a team is fun!" she meowed, oblivious to Rubypaw's beginner mistake. Both she-cats turned as Blackrain padded out from behind a tree, a small rabbit in his mouth.

"That was very good, Rosepaw, not every apprentice catches something their first time out," he meowed approvingly after setting down his catch. "I think that's enough hunting for today, why don't you take both of these back to the elders? Share a meal with them and Mousefur might tell you one of her stories,"

"Great idea!" the enthusiastic apprentice picked up Blackrain's rabbit, grabbed her buried mouse by the tail, shook the dirt off, and raced off in the direction of camp.

Blackrain let out a little mrrow of amusement as he and Rubypaw padded off in search of more prey. "She's a fast learner," he remarked. "It's interesting thinking I'm her uncle, it makes me feel old!" humor glimmered in his eyes as he glanced at Rubypaw. She flicked her tail over his ears, purring.

"Yeah, you're getting close to joining the elders, aren't you?" Rubypaw twined her tail with his for a moment, then froze as she heard scuffling in the undergrowth not too far ahead. Dropping into the hunter's crouch, unconsciously aware of Blackrain stepping back so the catch would be her own. She slid forward a few fox-lengths, the scent of squirrel flooded her nose, tinged with the unmistakable reek of-"ShadowClan! Show yourself!" she growled, hissing in frustration as the squirrel took off running. 'Great StarClan! Am I destined not to catch anything today?' Her annoyance quickly turned to hostility as a ShadowClan she-cat slinked out of hiding, her belly plump with kits and her eyes wide.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged, flattening her ears in fear. "I'm no threat, I swear by StarClan,"

"Out of the mouths of you traitors to the warrior code, a promise in StarClan's name means nothing!" Rubypaw spat, thinking of poor Brook, clinging to life in Leafpool's den.

For a moment, the cat's eyes narrowed in anger, then she appeared to concede, dipping her head to Rubypaw. "I can understand why you would say that, but please believe me, I had nothing to do with the attacks on your Clan. I swear by... by my unborn kits' lives."

That struck home with Rubypaw, and she straightened up from her crouch as Blackrain skidded to a halt beside her, his eyes wide as he recognized the she-cat."Tawnypelt! What are you doing so far from your camp? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong," she hissed, but her venom was not directed at the ThunderClan cats. "Blackstar is ignoring the warrior code! I couldn't believe it when I found out he plotted with Ashfur to destroy ThunderClan, and for what? Ashfur turns his back on his birth Clan because of two cats who aren't even with us anymore..." her eyes clouded with sadness, until she shook her head as if to clear it. "I couldn't have my kits in a clan that so nonchalantly breaks the warrior code for revenge, or for the hate of kittypets, or whatever. Please, let me speak to Firestar,"


End file.
